if only, rukapyon
by chevrel
Summary: mikan and natsume are together... youichi kinda became their son... ruka gave up on mikan so that his bestfriend could finally be happy... but what if... Rated T for just to be safe...
1. punishment with you

Sorry if it's not that good… it'll be my first time to make a fanfic… I usually stick to poetry and the likes… I love ruka-pyon… he's your typical bishounen… handsome, kind, cool, cold, and HOT!!!... well here goes nothing…

Mikan walked towards the stable to clean. She was assigned by jino-sensei to clean it as a punishment for daydreaming during his lessons. "huhu… I'm so tired… I wonder what the others are doing right now… they're probably eating howalon together and having fun… huhu…" she said "but I wont give up!!" she shot her fisted hand into the air with her eyes gleaming with determination.

When she reached the stable she felt uncomfortable with the animals that stared at her dangerously as if daring her to take a single step inside. "I wish Ruka-pyon is here with me. I'm sure they wont hurt me while his here. Hmm. I better get started."

She slowly, cautiously approached the ferocious cow who wouldn't stop staring at her as if he wants to devour her alive. 'What did I do to deserve this? I miss Hotaru already' she thought then before she could register what was about to happen a pair of feet shot towards her. "oompft!" she was thrown across the room by the unfriendly animal (the cow) and bumped her shoulder against the pole. She started to cry.

Just then a fairly handsome young man (or should I say boy) came rushing inside the stable. "Mi…MIKAN!! Are you all right?!" he approached her. "I'm fine Ruka-pyon!" she said in a cheery manner. Holding her shoulder he gave it a little squeeze then she flinched. He realizes that she was really hurt. He tore her sleeves. And there… a purple bruised revealed itself to him. He sighed "Mikan you could've just told me your hurt. Here I'll help you" he said reaching the first aid kit they had in the stables.

"OUCH!!! That hurts Ruka-pyon! Please be gentle!" she shouted. Ruka just stared at her and shook his head. "You should've told me you were going here. I could've help you or something" he said with a worried look on his face. "don't worry Ruka-pyon! I'm alright! Besides I don't want to bother you any way" she said "your never a bother to me Mikan" he blushed 'why did I say that?!! Oh no... She must hate me now. After all she's Natsume's already; I don't want to interfere with them;' he turned away to hide his red cheeks. "I… I… mean…" she cut him off "don't worry Ruka-pyon I'll aske you to go with me next time." She said while she patted his hands. "And I'm sorry I'll tell you next time okay? Anyway I better get this finished so that jinjin won't get angry at me AGAIN!" she said as he finished tending her bruise. "I'll help you then" Ruka said. "no need Ruka-pyon! I don't want you to get tired and dirty" "it'll be fine with me." Defeated Mikan allowed him to help her. They had fun. Mikan never thought that cleaning the stables would be this fun… maybe not if Ruka-pyon isn't here. But then again she could clean the stables anytime if he was with him.

Not far from the stables a young man and a little boy sat in a tree listening to their laughs. Irritated by how she was having a lot of fun with another guy besides them.

to be continued

Sorry if it's short… I promise a lot longer next time… im just a bit tired to day…


	2. the accident

**Chapter 2**

Mikan woke up with an extreme body pain. All the hard work yesterday was too much for her body to bear. "ooww… I don't feel like going to class today" she was about to get ready when…

_Knock… knock… knock…_

"Oh… who's there?" Mikan asked heading towards the door while rubbing her eyes for a better view.

"Mother, hurry up" a voice from the other side of the door said.

Mikan recognized who the owner of the voice is "You-chan?" she said while opening the door. Youichi gave her mother a warm hug. She rub her face against his "kawaii kawaii kawaii!! Ne You-chan how are you today? Did you come so early to wake me up so we could go to school together? Your sooo sweet!" she said while harassing the little boy.

"Can you please hurry now, were gonna be late" Natsume said in an irritated way. He just can't accept the fact that **she** didn't notice **his** presence.

"Natsume-kun!" she said happily as she kissed his cheeks. Natsume blushed, seeing this she smiled at him cheerfully. All the jealousy he felt yesterday just seemed to fade with that little simple act of affection. He returned the smile but only for a split second then replaced it with his only-for-my-Mikan smirk. Mikan saw him smile but kept it to herself.

"As I was saying, little girl, hurry up and get ready" he said with his face emotionless. "Although I enjoy seeing you in your nightgown, I hate the smell your emitting, kuro neko" he said as he carried Youichi and placed him in his shoulders. "I can't believe that you want be between you legs." He chuckled looking down to where he was referring to.

Mikan looked down to see her that her nightgown was a see-through and her exposed pantie IS indeed a black cat.

"NATSUME!!!!" she shouted "HEN-" he cut her off with a kiss. "mmm" that's all she could say.

"Now hurry up and get ready, our first class would be jinno-sensei's." saying that he remembered what happen yesterday. He frowned.

"hai!! Ill go and get ready now! Wait for me okay!" se kissed Youichi in the cheeks again before she sped off to the bathroom leaving her two boys inside her bedroom prancing about.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Ne otou-sama" Youichi said without any expression nor emotion in his face, just pure innocence and cuteness.

"Doushite?" Natsume said. "what's the matter? Why are you frowning? Are you not happy?" Youichi replied, evidently concerned for his father "Ie, nan demo nai. Don't worry." Youichi frowned "neo otou-sama, are you still thinking about what happened yesterday?" Natsume didn't answer. Many thought occupied his head, that he didn't even notice Youichi searching for something inside Mikan's room.

_Why am I bothered? Why does it seem such a big deal? I have her know, why am I worried? I know Ruka loved her and I know he still does… maybe he did what he did yesterday so that she'll fall for him, and he'll steal her away from me and Youichi!... What are you thinking Natsume? Ruka will never do that, you chould know better… he sacrificed his own happiness for yours, he let you have your life's wish… he let you have Mikan… he didn't even think twice… he's selfless so don't you think THAT way!! _

"Ruka will never do that to me…" he whispered to himself. Unknown to him, a little boy was observing him, holding something in his arms which looked like a book. "otou-sama…" Natsume was drawn out of his trance. "doushite?" he said nonchalantly "korede" he said handing him a pink fluffy notebook. "nani kore?" Youichi only looked at his father innocently. Natsume opened the notebook and was surprised by what he saw…

**Mikan's Diary…**

**Natsume! Hands off!!!**

Natsume smiled to himself. "Where did you found this Youichi?" Youichi didn't speak, he only pointed the drawer with a lock. "how did you-" he was stopped by Youichi's cute pleading stare as if telling him to stop asking him a lot of questions and get on to business. "Never mind… you do understand that your mother would probably kill us if she found out." He just nod. "Very well then, if this makes you happy" he said as if he doesn't care. But deep inside he knows that he gravely wanted to know what she writes in her diary. He read it in a quiet voice so that he could let Youichi hear its content.

1st page

Date: august 11, saturday

Dear diary,

I'm so happy Narumi-sensei gave you to me. He said that I need someone who could make me feel better whenever I'm sad or angry. And because he knows that I don't have anyone yet he said that having a diary would be a great substitute. You might be wondering about my bestfriend Hotaru, well you see she's always busy and I don't want to be a bother to her.

It's been a year when I first laid foot on this academy. I only want to be with my Hotaru but I didn't know I also have an alice. That was so close. You see if I didn't have an Alice I would've been kicked out of this institution. Good thing Narumi-sensei believed in me.

Anyways I have met and made a lot of friends while I'm here. There's Iinchou his Alice is illusion, he has three stars just like Hotaru. He always looks kind and caring. Next is Hotaru, my bestfriend! her specialty is creating robots and other electronic things. Although she always hit me with her Baka gun, I still love her. Hmm who else… oh there's Anna and Nonoko their always together. Anna's Alice is something that's related to cooking, and Nonoko's is about chemicals or something, I really cant remember ha-ha... koko can read minds, and there's that peter pan I like to call him that because he flies a lot, that's his Alice.

I'm also a member of the Special ability class. There I met my senpai Tsubasa Andou, his sooo cute and kind! I like being with him. I like him very much! Natsume's chest started to constrict painfully, Youichi frowned, but still he continued. He's like the brother I never had Natsume and Youichi let their breaths out, they were relieved. he can control anyone by stepping in their shadow And there's Misaki-senpai she's very pretty and kind too. Noda-sensei is our teacher, he's usually no where to be seen because he's always being sucked in a time warp or something. Its really fun being in the S.A. class, even though other classes treat us as if were useless, it's still the best ability class ever! We love and care for each other that's why we are greater!

By the way I forgot to tell you about Ruka-pyon and Natsume-kun! Natsume-kun has a dangerous ability, he can control fire. At first I thought that he's a selfish, brutal, and perilous PERVERT!!! Unlike Ruka-pyon! Ruka-pyon is kind and selfless; he only seems cold because he doesn't want to have fun and other friends while his bestfriend is lonely and hurting… I really admire him! So on with Natsume… soon I found out that he's just lonely… so I tried to cheer him and ruka, I want to see them smile… so I did everything I can… and I succeeded they grew on me.

Ruka-pyon has the animal pheromone Alice… yada yada yada (let's just skip this part because it's taking a lot of time)

Natsume flipped the pages to see if there's anything interesting enough for him to read… then…

November 21

Dear diary,

I think I'm falling for someone. I thought its fine at first but then it's not because I'm falling for two people!! What would I do? Who should I choose? I feel like a bad person!

Love,

Mikan

November 23

Dear diary,

I'll tell you a secret… please don't tell anyone! Okay I can do this… the two boys that I like are… Natsume and Ruka-pyon! Hu-hu… I really feel like I'm a really bad person and that I should be punished… but… I can't help it… they're the complete opposite, and they show their affection in a completely different way… what will I do if they both like me? Who should I choose? I tried talking to Hotaru about this but she said "I don't care, baka. I'm busy so get out of my sight" I said "hotaru-chaann" but she ignored me and shot me with her Baka gun…

Love,

Mikan

November 29

Dear diary,

I don't know what to feel, should I be happy Or Sad? It turned out that Ruka-pyon and Natsume-kun both like me!!! I can feel my face burning already! I told them that I don't know what I feel yet… I'm troubled who should I pick? The nice one or perhaps the bad one? which one? I think I love them both! Well I better get some sleep… Ja-ne

Love,

Mikan

December 1

Dear diary,

Ruka-Pyon talked to me earlier… he said that he'd be a lot happier if I chose Natsume instead. He said that he'll be happy for us and that he wishes us the best. But I can see in his eyes that he's hurt. It made me feel depressed, devastated, I hurt him… I wish it never happened… I wish this is all a dream… I never wanted to hurt anybody… I cant sleep…

Love,

Mikan

December 2

Dear diary,

Ruka-pyon stayed the same, he's still there, and he didn't change a single bit. I knew he meant what he said. I'm happy that we could be our normal selves after everything that happened. Although I know he's still hurt and he's just hiding it. I hope I could ease his pain… by the way Natsume is doing great! He's not such a bad boyfriend after all… and guess what! Since we got together You-chan (the cute boy who controls evil spirits) started calling us mother and father! Isn't he cute!! Our friends told us that we really look like family when were together… Ja-ne

Love,

Mikan

February 8

Dear diary,

Damn that jinjin!! Hu-hu I can't believe it! He made me clean the stables!! I was hurt by the ugly cow… uhuhu good thing Ruka-pyon was there to help me! It was fun; I know he had a lot of fun too. I don't mind it if jinjin is gonna punish me again and make me clean the stable… just as long as Ruka-pyon is there with me () I had a different feeling back there when he was tending my bruise… I just cant quite place it… Ja-ne!

Love,

Mikan

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Meanwhile… (Mikan)

_Its sort of sweet Youichi and Natsume came here so that we could go to class together…_Mikan thought while taking a bath_… I wonder what Ruka-pyon is doing right now… maybe he's busy or something… we sure had fun yesterday and he was sooo kind to me… he he… _Mikan felt an unfamiliar feeling while thinking of Ruka… _what's this feeling? I better stop thinking of it AND him… maybe it's just because I haven't been with him for a awhile now… its natsume's fault!!! He always wants to carry me around and drag me to places that I lost time to spend with my friends! Hmpft! But even so… im happy to be with him and Youichi all the time!! It feels like were a real family… wait! What am I thinking?! We ARE a real family… Natsume said so himself…_

_**Flashback**_

_Natsume, Mikan and Youichi are seating under the Sakura tree eating there lunch. Mikan prepared their lunch, but she seemed to forget that there are three of them eating and THAT means she had to bring three chopsticks… but she only brought one. As punishment Natsume made her feed them…_

"_baka! I should've known better than to rely on you to prepare our lunch." Natsume had an evil grin on his face. Mikan on the other hand is crying a waterfall. "As for punishment YOU have to feed US…"then he turned soft. "Ne Youichi-san" he smiled "hai! Otou-sama… gambatte okaa-sama" he said with a huge grin plastered in his face. 'they're enjoying this I just know it!' Mikan thought as she fed their little family_

_After having their lunch they decided to take a nap under the Sakura tree. Mikan rested her head on Natsume's shoulder while Natsume rested his head on her head. His hands enveloped them protectively. While Youichi was in Mikan's arm he rested his head on her chest, he was already asleep._

"_Ne, Natsume-kun…" Mikan said she's already sleepy "doushite? Mai koishii hime? (my beloved princess)" he said. Mikan blushed. "We're like a family now huh…" she said hugging Youichi closer. "We are a real family now, Mikan" with that they drifted of to sleep._

_**End of flashback**_

Mikan stood up and changed into her uniform. Brushed her teeth, combed her hair, etc… she reached for her door and went out… staring at her room, making sure they didn't look at her dress cabinet where her different patterned panties reside. 'I know Natsume would have fun teasing me about them. Something feels different'

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Youichi and Natsume are busy reading Mikan's diary that they didn't hear her get out of the tub. As Mikan reached for the door knob Youichi and Natsume panicked they didn't know what to do! They are absolutely sure that if ever Mikan found out that they read her diary they are good as gone. Not knowing where to place it he decided to hide it under the cushion of mikan's armchair. They tried to act innocent the moment she went out of the bathroom. He played with Youichi giving each other secret signals of what to do. Natsume pretended that he didn't notice her come out of the bathroom. He knew she thought that they did something that she didn't like. Mikan scanned the room for anything different. 'Nope nothing changed at all. But I know they did something! I just have to ask them. But look at Youichi and his father… they look so cute and innocent while playing- wait did I just say Natsume looked innocent?! I must be out of my mind. Well, here goes nothing' Mikan thought.

"Something smells fishy" she said it was evident that she is suspecting them for something she rubbed her chin with her fingers. "What is it mommy?" Youichi said widening his innocent eyes "is there anything wrong?" he added. Mikan just can't help but look and adore his angelic face. 'How could I ever accuse him of such things' she thought. "Maybe it's you" she broke out of her trance when she heard Natsume's remark

"omaewa…" she said trying to control her temper. 'I'm not gonna let him ruin my day!'

Before she could say anything more he said "yos! Ikimasyo" he said standing up. "ha-hai!" Mikan said.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Along the corridor…

Mikan holds Youichi's left hand while his father holds the other. "Ne, Natsume-kun…" "Ohm?" he said.

"Aren't we supposed to drop Youichi off to his classroom?"

"Nope"

"Why not?" she asked.

"Because he doesn't want to… he wants to spend the rest of the day with his parents… aint I right Youichi?" he said to the boy

"hai!" Youichi said cheerfully

"but---" she said as if she was about to protest but when she looked at Youichi she just could not not agree with what he wants. He shows her his famous puppydog eyes. She doesn't know what else to do or to say so she just carried him in her arms. Then Natsume wrapped an arm on her shoulder.

They could hear other people talking about them… they crowded over them…

"hey isn't that Hyuga Natsume? And Hijiri Youichi?" a girl said

"yeah! Aren't they cute!!?" the other girl replied "They are but who's that girl with them?"

"Where?! Where?!" "there!" the girl said pointing her finger at Mikan.

"Wait that girl looks familiar… I think I saw her somewhere…" the other girl replied "hey I remember! She's that girl Nogi Ruka is head over heals with! I heard they're dating!" "But what is he doing with Natsume-chan?" "She's such a tramp!" they glared at Mikan just to see that Natsume was throwing them death glares.

Youichi got so irritated and angry with them for insulting his mother so he sent evil spirits to chase them off.

Natsume pretend that he didn't care but deep inside he was burning with anger! What they said just kept on repeating inside his head. He unintentionally frowned and hid his face with his bangs. Mikan stared at him, wondering what could be bothering her Natsume. Without any warning Mikan kissed Natsume on his lips, it was fast but still sweet. When Natsume faced Mikan he blushed like a tomato, and temporarily forgot about his dilemma. Mikan said that he should carry Youichi for a while because she can feel her arms are already getting numb. As Natsume got Youichi… somebody bumped into Mikan (good thing Youichi's safe in his arms) then he looked and what he saw shocked him! Right there in front of his eyes! He saw his best friend on top of his girlfriend and to make matters worse their lips! Are! Touching! He stared at them speechless he didn't know what to say or how to react.

Mikan was surprised by what happened she felt her butt hit the floor and boy does it hurt! She felt something warm and soft is brushing her lips when she opened her eyes she was even more surprised by what she saw… two blue, attractive orbs are staring at her hazel ones.

Ruka finally broke out of his trance and slowly he tried to stand up still gazing at Mikan. His face is a thousand shade of red that started from his head down to his toes (only they the others cant see it because of his garments) "so…sor-r…ry…" he managed to say before he sped out of their sight.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Hi guys!! I'm sooo happy today that I decided to update haha here's a new chapter… I know it's a bit long compared to the last one… I hope it makes you happy!

I would like to thank:

Jeje3693

PinkEverlasting

-forsaken-girl-

clariecandy

ladalada

For the reviews they submitted

Domo Arigatou!

I'll try to update everyday… or atleast every other day haha… I'm hyped!!

Reviews please! Do you like it? Hate it? Tell me! I'm all ears…

Oh and I would like to ask you who do you think better suits Mikan:

Natsume

Ruka-pyon!

Youichi (I just included him because he's sooo cute!)

Well then…. Ja-ne!!

Chevrel 


	3. What's wrong?

Chapter 3

Ruka ran into the woods. His breath was labored he placed a hand on a tree, seeking for support, he was really exhausted. Many of his animal friends rushed to him, they were worried. He just gave them a small smile. As he catches his breath, he pondered on what happened just then. He was guilty, in every aspect and noted that he would have to apologize to them tomorrow. His pet bunny hopped to his shoulder and rubbed its face to his, it was trying its best to comfort his master... This made Ruka smile. He decided to head to the stables to ease his mind. He refused to head back to class after what happened. He needed the time to settle everything that's going inside his mind.

0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Natsume just stared at to the direction where his best friend ran off. He seemed to be rooted on the spot. Just then Youichi finally broke the silence. "okaa-sama, are you all right?" Mikan was still in the floor trying to stand up but her behind hurts a lot. Natsume was still in a state of shock.

"i-itai" Mikan whined. She rubbed her behind, pain was evident by the way she was moving.

"okaa-sama, daijobu?" Youichi said full of concern. Mikan smiled wearily "hai you-chan, It doesn't even hurt a bit" Mikan answered. "Yeah right" he said disbelievingly while rolling his eyes "pain is obviously written all over your face, baka."

"Youichi… Why you…!" she was getting angry. "I'm… sorry… okaa-san" he said apologetically. Natsume finally spoke. "Let's go or we'll be late" Mikan wondered…

'What's his problem?' nothing more was said…

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

They proceeded to class. Natsume looked as if he lost something really pissed off. Mikan was worried, she even asked him about it a couple of times but he just wouldn't tell her, she sighed. 'Something bad must really be bothering him right now. It hurts me seeing him like this… I want to see him smile again…'

They entered the classroom, they were 5 minutes early. As soon as Mikan spotted Hotaru she completely forgot everything that happened this morning. Natsume just proceeded to his respective seat. He continued to observe his Mikan who was now being hit bay Hotaru's infamous Baka Gun. He was wondering why she's not angry at Ruka, not even a single bit of anger was there. Then a crazy thought hit him, and it hit him hard! 'Maybe she enjoyed it; maybe she enjoyed everything, maybe now she wants to be with Ruka, maybe…'

"Ne Natsume-kun! Aren't you even gonna defend me!?" she said pouting her lips cutely.

"Why should I? Let Ruka defend you" his tone was cold.

"What!? You would rather let him defend me?! FINE… I HATE YOU!" she shouted waterfall tears made its way though her eyes "you're a big meanie Natsume!" Natsume hated seeing her cry, he softened his cold features. Shook his head and said. "I'm sorry Mikan; I didn't mean what I said"

"You better not mean it! hu-hu… your always making me cry… hu-hu" what she said hit him like a thunder.

"I-I'm sorry…" he stuttered. Mikan and the rest of the class we're surprised. But hey who could blame them? Its not every day that you get the chance to hear Natsume, YES the FAMOUS Hyuga Natsume apologize to anyone. Natsume just hid his eyes with his bangs.

"Anyway baka" Hotaru told Mikan. "Have you seen Nogi anywhere?"

Mikan remembered the 'encounter' they had just then "yes, I have. Why do you ask Hotaru?"

"That's because his running away from humiliation." She said flatly.

"Running away from humiliation?" Mikan ask ever so dense. Hotaru didn't even bother to reply to what she said. All she did was show to her a picture of Ruka dressed in a bunny suit surrounded by his beloved animals. "Oh" it was all Mikan said. She sat next to Natsume who was lost within his thoughts. "Ne, Natsume-kun are you mad?" she asked innocently. "Ie" he said avoiding her gaze. "Come on you can tell me" "I'm not really…" "I'm sorry for what happened awhile ago. I didn't really intend for it to happen you know… so you better not get upset with me!" she said pouting, again. Natsume stared at her. he began to feel better now. "I will forgive you" honto ni?" "On one condition" he continued with a small glint of evil in his eyes. "Oh, whatever could that be…" she said in a sarcastic way rolling her eyes. But even before he could say anything, she kissed him in his lips; it was fast, but still sweet nonetheless. Natsume blushed furiously. That wasn't what he expected; he was expecting something like a hug or a peck in the cheek. But what he got was more. "Maybe I need to get mad regularly…" he whispered but unfortunately Mikan heard it. "What did you say!!" he gave her a smirk which made her furious. They were arguing again, Youichi just smiled.

Meanwhile… in Hotaru's desk…

"A picture of Ruka in a bunny suit is on sale for 150 rabbits" she said flashing multiple pictures. The 'Natsume and Ruka fans club' crowded her while the rest of the boys laughed their heads of at how hilarious Ruka looked on the picture. Mikan being a good friend defended him. "Hey! It's not right to laugh at him! And besides theirs nothing wrong with this picture! I even think it's cute!" but nobody listened to her and they continued laughing their heads off.

"That would be 150 rabbits, baka" Hotaru said. "Hotaru you big meanie!" Mikan said giving her the picture back. Mikan sat next to Natsume, still mumbling incoherent words.

"Maybe you really did enjoy what happened earlier" he said in a teasing manner.

"Why? What happened earlier?? Mikan asked completely clueless with question marks dancing on top of her head.

"Baka" Natsume said.

"I'm not an idiot Natsume!" Mikan said grudgingly "It just happens that I forget easily?" she said quite unsure.

"Whatever…" Natsume and Youichi said together. Suddenly, Mikan's surrounding became dark and her head was covered with popping veins. She stands up; held her right fist in front of her face with another popping vain in it. There was an angry and murderous fire burning in her eyes. "Why you... two little…" she trailed off. When she was about to continue, Mr. Narumi entered the room. She forgot the reason why she was angry, she tried to remember but can't so giving up she just sit beside Natsume and Youichi-kun.

"Good morning my dear students" "hey Naru why are you here? Where's Jinno-sensei" one of the students asked. "Well I'm sorry to say this but, our favorite Jinno-sensei is sick with flu" "yeay!" the students cheered. "SO, they ask me to surrogate for him, isn't that great!" he said while clapping his hands "Oh… that sucks!" the students said disappointedly. Narumi looks at his watch and said while walking towards the door. "But unfortunately, I have to do something important, sooo… I guess I'll just leave you to have fun. You can go to central town if you like… well then, I must bid you Adieu!" the whole class cheered once again. "You're the best Naru!"

"Ne, Natsume-kun… Natsume-kun" Mikan said with pleading eyes.

"No" he replied.

"Please!!!" she said begging. But still…"No"

'_You just have to do better than that my little polka-dots'_ Natsume thought.

He felt someone tugging his shirt. He looked down at Youichi's puppy dog eyes. He just couldn't say no. _'Darn'_ "okay we'll go" "yeay!" but you owe me on, and you need to make up for it" evil was written all over his face. Mikan shivered _'uh-oh… what is this pervert thinking?! I know I'm in trouble…' _she sighed. "fine… what do you want me to do then?"

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

While riding the bus…

Mikan and Natsume sat beside each other, with Youichi who's being cradled in her arms. Youichi is taking a short nap. Mikan is holding Natsume's hand

'_Phew… I thought I was a goner… I thankful that this jerk can be satisfied by a mere holding hands…I thought he was gonna ask something like being his slave forever, but NnOo… all he wants is for ME to do what HE wants like holding his hands. This is unbelievable, who knew this guy was a hopeless romantic… sigh'_

"Ne, Natsume-kun…" Mikan said.

"Hmm? What is it polka?" he said savoring the feel of her hands.

"Arigatou!" she smiled.

"For what?" gently rubbing her hands.

"For taking me to central town!" she squealed.

"I'm not doing this for you, baka, I'm doing this for Youichi" he said flatly.

"Hmpft! How come!? Not fair!" she said pouting. He reached out his other hand; he neared it to her cheeks as if he was going to caress them. But before he could even make contact to her skin, he diverted his hand and patted Youichi's head. He smirked. She blew her cheeks (you know, the expression jigglypuff use to make when she caught ash and the others sleeping while she was performing) "I hate you Natsume!" she turned her head to the other side.

"Why are you jealous?" Natsume taunted.

"Why YOU!!" Mikan said.

"You don't have to be jealous you know…"

"Will you tell me why?" _why_ _you keep on telling me that I'm jealous when I'm not!_

"Because… Youichi is our child, so there's no need to be jealous" _'did he just said what I think he said?'_

"Fine! I wont!... just don't tease me like that again!"

"It's a deal" there was a momentary silence after that. Then Natsume spoke…

"Kiss me" everyone with them in the bus looked at them.

"WHAT!!" she shouted.

"Are you deaf or what? I said kiss me"

"I'm not deaf Natsume!!"

"shut up and just kiss me, baka"

"why you!"

"kiss me now or pay the consequence!"

"I'm not scared at all, pervert"

"you'll take that back after this…"

Then… Natsume held her chin and brushed his lips against hers. Mikan was shocked. Natsume first nibbled her lower lip then liked it seeking for an entrance. She didn't want to give in, she can't help but gasp; _'wrong move polka' _he slid his tongueand tasted every bit of her mouth. She can't take it any longer, she was melting; after a while, she gave in and started to respond. Natsume felt triumphant. They broke the kiss, both we're breathless.

"Told you you'll eat your words" he smirked…

"Why you!!" he cut her off

"What? Do you want another go? Huh?"

"No way pervert!!" she shouted. Youichi started to move a bit.

"Sshh… not to loud, baka, you'll wake him up"

"Oh… I'm sorry" she looked down at Youichi's sleeping face. "isn't he the cutest Natsume!" Mikan said while Youichi snuggled closer to her chest.

"Yes he is" he said with a smirk in his face.

'_I would kill to be in his position right now… I wish Mikan would let me snuggle to her like that… wait! This is irrational, I shouldn't be jealous! I said so myself!"_

Mikan placed a kiss in Youichi's cheeks then smiled at Natsume. They continued the rest of their ride in silence… well not total silence, they would argue about little things every now and then… you know… just the typical Mikan and Natsume kind of fights.

v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.

Guys! I'm soo sorry!

I promised you guys that I'll update everyday or every other day…

I just need a lot of inspiration so please REVIEW!!

Oh and I want to tell you guys that I still don't know what's gonna happen…

I don't know if it'll be a RukaxMikan or a NatsuMikan…

Well that's all thanks for those who gave me reviews… I just want to ask…

Please give me more…

Thanks!

chevrel 


	4. To my readers

To my readers…

I would like to apologize for my delayed updates… though I did promise to update everyday or every other day… some… unexpected things occurred… I have recently acquired a sleeping problem or disorder… (Don't worry its not like I have insomnia or anything close to that) it seems that it's not that easy to sleep anymore, and though it may dawn to me… I would still feel restless and weary when I wake up… and it is what caused me to loose my concentration… I would still continue to make progress in creating the story… I would also like to ask you… if you have other ideas to add up to the next chapter… (Am I asking too much? Sorry) if you would like something to add or to happen… just tell me…

The next chapter is about Mikan, Youichi and Natsume going to central town… and valentine's is only 3-4 days away… what would Ruka do? (Stuffs like that)

Well my note ends here…

-chevrel-


End file.
